


Pathetic

by Pharoh



Category: Game of Silence (US TV)
Genre: Meta, Reference to sexual abuse, gil hasn't had a happy life, kind of, poor lil b has a lot of issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharoh/pseuds/Pharoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil, throughout the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic

Gil couldn’t feel his hands. The warden, a guard, he couldn’t remember who was behind him at the moment. He didn’t even really feel the pain anymore. _Thank god _. He was aware of one large, rough hand on his shoulder and another putting all of the body above him’s weight on his wrists. _just end, just end, justendjustend _, he thought. A tear slipped traitorously through his eyes, squeezed shut as they were.____

The man who had been above him let go of him. Gil, not aware of his body enough to move yet, had no warning when one of the hands suddenly shot out, grabbing him by his hair and pulling his head back. He could feel hot breath on the side of his face, lips by his neck. Without meaning to, he squeaked in surprise, before it became a whimper, a cry, a begging “please”. The man at his ear laughed, a disgusting, breathy thing that promised only more bad things.

“You’re pathetic,” the man said, yanking Gil around until he was face to face with him.

Gil tried to focus his gaze, looking up to see who it had been this time. He was greeting by the sight of a leering guard- Bobby, that was his name. Through the haze of drugs, he could feel what he assumed to be shame deep in his gut. Suddenly, he had a moment of clarity. Gil began to stare down the older man, as intensely as one could when you're hardly a teenager, naked, drugged, with tears and other bodily fluids covering your person. He was determined to make him feel guilty, but when another pair of hands grabbed him, he didn’t have the strength to continue. As Gil slipped back into the drug's embrace, he promised himself. _someday_

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that the actual work didn't get all posted, so here it is!! Please leave reviews, let me know what you think!


End file.
